


Anticipation

by gingergallifreyan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergallifreyan/pseuds/gingergallifreyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the beginning of New Earth. For tumblr's timepetalsprompts weekly drabble prompt “anticipation”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time drabbling. Enjoy!

It would be his first flight in this TARDIS, their first trip together since his regeneration. He waited in a darkened console room lit by the central column’s green glow. His hearts pounded in anticipation, counting off the seconds and fiddling with switches as he contemplated their next destination.

The door opened and his eyes brightened at the sight of his Rose. They shared a smile.

They’d stayed long enough for her and Jackie to reconnect and say goodbye, but both had feet itching to run among the stars.

“So where are we going?”

“Further than we’ve ever gone before.”


End file.
